


Past Becomes The Future

by melocallia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melocallia/pseuds/melocallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Final battle with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Killian Jones fights Felix and dies.....or does he?<br/>Angsty, romantic with just a little bit of a bloody fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Becomes The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Set right before they leave Neverland (3X9). Main charectors are Hook (of course), Felix, Emma and Milah. All others are there for show. 
> 
> This is my first dive into fan fic, so please be gentle with me and my grammer. ;)
> 
> I own none of the charectors in the story but the imagination in making this story is all mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

PAST BECOMES THE FUTURE

The fight lasted quite a bit shorter than he had expected but it still didn’t make it any cleaner. Well at least his with Felix. Pan’s right hand man had always had a violent and vicious streak and Killian couldn’t help but admit to himself he took great pleasure to be the one who went up against him. He was the most dangerous of the Lost Boys and while Rumple and Regina took care of Pan, the Charming’s contained the others, Emma, along with Neal got a hold of Henry and kept him away from the battle ground. 

Killian took it upon himself to be the one who kept Felix busy, but for lead Lost Boy, being busy meant killing him and being a pirate, killing was sometimes a necessary evil. He didn’t like it and tried to avoid it as much as possible, but unfortunately it had been done on some occasions in his 300 year or so life span.  
This fight had been a long time in coming for him and this boy, making the level of excitement surrounding it all the more so. They circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first strike. Killian could wait. He could be good at waiting when he had to and he knew that Felix had a impatient side that he had hidden well over the years. Finally the Lost Boy came at him with a strike. The fight was on.

Killian parried the blow of the club with his sword and stepped to the side to come around taking Felix in the back. But what he had hoped to be the killing blow seemed to just bounce off creating a painful jarring pain to flash up his arm. Since when did the boy have some kind of armor under those clothes? That wasn’t very good form, when he himself had just the clothes on his back. 

That moment was just what Felix needed to catch him off guard and bring it down for a glancing blow on the side of his head. His head rang and he felt a hot sticky liquid flow of blood down the side of his neck. If it had made a direct hit, Killian would have had his life done and over.  
He stepped back, “Well it seems we are even with almost killing each other, mate.” he said with as much non-chalant bravado he could muster in between gulps of air. He had the sudden realization that he wasn’t as young as he used to be because it never seemed to hurt this bad before. And damnit, but Felix looked hardly winded and he seem to notice that too.

“Not as young as we used to be I see Hook.“ he taunted. “How about I make it even and stand only on one leg?“ He had to think better than this chit.

“Now that would be hardly fair as I see it.” he drawled back putting forth the best Hook he could do. After all, Hook was a persona not a person. A thing he, Killian, hid behind to fend off all the failings and pain he had been dealt with in his long life. “How about you just realize that I will always best you no matter what you do and give up.”

“What and miss the pleasure of seeing you exhaust yourself, old man?” Ok that was it. This man/child was going down! 

The two circled around each other looking for that vital moment where they could use it to their advantage. It came with the sound of Pan screaming in defiance as he was trapped by the two sorcerers’. Felix for just one second let his eyes drift to where that part of the battle was happening and Killian took his advantage slashing his sword down onto the club with all his strength shattering it in two. Felix looked up in surprise at the stump that was once his sign of authority here on the island in disbelief. Hook took that moment to slash his sword through the exposed flesh of Felix’s neck. Blood gushed forth and he looked at Hook in shock, then absolute hatred. He tried to say something, but it only came out as a wet gurgle. He dropped to his knees. God, Hook really found killing distasteful.

Felix’s last act though ended up being a killing one. As the Lost Boy fell, to Hook’s surprise, he threw the broken piece of his staff like a spear straight into Killian’s abdomen. Bloody Hell, he should have been more aware and did it sting just a bit.

As he fell to his knees, Killian looked up to see the aftermath that lay around him. It was over, truly over and so was he. He could tell it. Gut wounds like this never went well. He remembered one of his crew accidentally getting impaled on some rigging and he, as the Captain had the dubious honor of showing mercy to his sailor by ending his life.

Without thinking, he pulled out the broken piece of wood and blood spilled forth and down onto the ground. He pressed his good hand over the wound but it didn’t seem to do much good as he felt more warm sticky blood escape around it. Too much, he knew it. Even if he had kept the stick in it wouldn’t have done much good. It was only a matter of time. Damn, it didn’t sting but it hurt like Hell.

“Hook!” he heard the familiar voice rush toward him. Emma ran over to his side, face stricken. To see that look on her face didn’t make things any better. He was supposed to have been the hero for her, to make her laugh and smile having Henry back in her arms, and yet he failed miserably again. So he did what he always did best. Bull shitted his way through the catastrophes that was his life.

“Hello, beautiful. It seemed we were victorious.” he flashed her his best smile but from the look on her face it was more like a grimace. “But if you don’t mind, before we celebrate, I think I may lay down for a spell.” and with that he fell to his back, exhausted. He then felt a painful pressure on his wound where his had had once been and he tried to stifle a painful scream. Emma herself, was trying to staunch the flow of blood.

“Someone get me a cloth or something to help me stop the bleeding.” she called out, her eyes though never leaving his face. He thought he heard Snow White saying that she was on it and Charming following right behind him but things were starting to get a little hazy.

“C’mon Hook, stay with me, you know you can. Remember you said you have had worse, so suck it up!” Ahhh, her bedside manner had something left to be desired but he had to admit to himself to hear the concern in her voice, it made things more tolerable.

“Emma, it’s too late. He’s losing way to much blood.” Came the voice of Neal behind her. His tone was also bordering on grief, as if he, Killian, actually had meant something to him. Funny how that goes when just a short while before they were being set up as rivals for Emma’s affections. 

“Shut up Neal! We are not losing him. Do you hear me Hook? No one gets left behind, everyone gets off the island alive.“ He had to close his eyes. He was so tired and cold now. Suddenly a stronger pressure followed by a fresh wave of pain hit him as Emma put cloth over his wound and he could'nt help but scream this time. He really needed to sleep. 

“Emma…” he heard the motherly concern of Snow’s voice off in the distant haze. “No!” Emma practically yelled in his ear, shocking his eyes open to see her with a look of grim determination.

“Well love, at least let me say it was worth it. I wouldn’t have ruined my best shirt for anything less.” trying again at humor. If only he could see her smile before he closed his eyes for the last time. Then he sighed heavily. “It’s a far, far better place I go to….”

“Don't you dare start quoting Dickens’s, damn you! You can’t leave me Hook. Not now, not ever!”

“So bloody tired, love. It’s time for this old sea dog to visit Davey's Locker.” That final argument didn’t go very well as she roughly shook him. Didn’t she understand that he had done what he set himself out to do and now it was time for her to go be with Neal and Henry.

“Damnit Hook! Fight! I have never seen you back down from one and this is not the time to start.” 

But he was done. He had no fight left in him. Her future was with Neal and with her Henry. Not him.

“Please, Emma, just let me go…” the last words he barely got out as he slipped into an inky blackness that enveloped him in a peaceful comfort he had not felt in a long time. All the pain and hurt in his heart and bones was gone and he was thankful that it was finally over.

“Killian.”His eyes snapped open and found he was standing. What was even stranger was he was standing over Emma desperately clinging to a broken and bloody body that was him.

“Killian.” The voice came from the other side of this death scene and when he looked up, he saw her. Milah. Just as her remembered her. Strong, feisty and eyes filled with a love that was only for him. 

“Milah!“ He reached out to her, happy that he was at least being reunited with his first love. “Are you here to take me to wherever it is ones goes when they die?“ But she stepped back, hands in front of her to stop and advance from him.

“No Killian. I am not here for that” she said sadly. “It’s is not your time. There is still much for you to do.” He gave her an incredulous look.

“Well there is no choice in the matter now, from where I stand, I am oviously dead.”

She gave him a small smile. “Well, actually, almost dead.”

“Come again?”

Milah took a step closer but still maintained some distance. “In the last few moments of death there is always a chance for coming back, depending on who you are with.” she looked down at Emma. “This woman here is holding on to you and for a reason. She still needs you in her life.”

“But I needed you too Milah. Why couldn’t you have stayed.” he remembers desperately willing her to come back to him. To wake up and be ok. But no, the Dark One took that hope and threw it overboard to the fishes.

“Exactly, Killian.” she said as if she heard her thoughts. “The Dark One, my husband, made that impossible by crushing my heart. But you, even now lying there are still intact. You still possess a heart and a good one at that. There is still the opportunity for you to be with her.”

Killian scoffed. “She has her parents, her son and the man who is her first love, she doesn’t need me.”

Milah laughed. Her bold laugh she used to do when she thought he was being ridiculous and not seeing the point. “You were always so clever, but not at love, dear. Quite a hopeless romantic if I remember. You have to understand what it is I need to tell you.”

‘And what is that?” sounding a little petulant. He couldn’t help it.

“Simply that all that has been done to you, all that you have done was to lead your way to her. For you two still have so much to give not only to yourselves but others as well. So many more adventures, people to save. Chances to be a hero.”

“Are you telling me that after all of this, even you were an means to a end?” 

She smiled sadly and said softly, “Love is never that Killian, but it did help get you to where you needed to be.”

“I love you though Milah. It has taken so long to put you behind me, then I met her." he said alomst aplogetically. As if admiting it was dishonoring the love he had and always would have for Milah. He looked down at Emma who was still holding him. No, shaking him as if he were asleep and she was trying to wake up but I still do.” God he loved that crazy, impossible woman too, if not more so, because of who she was.

“And you always will" Milah answered back harboing no ill will toward his new love. "First loves are like that Killian. But, we grow, we change, to become who are meant to be. I’m your past, she is your future.” She reached out and touched his face like she had done at the moment of her death. “Go and have what you have always wanted, deserved. Good bye my love.” and she slowly disappeared into nothing, leaving him alone and confused.

“But how? Milah!” he called out. “How can I when I am dead?” and then he heard her voice whisper,

“Almost dead.”

He suddenly felt a strange sensation on his lips, a whisper of a memory he had promised himself he would never forget and there was a soft booming sound at his feet. In just the moment he looked down, he saw Emma bending over his face, kissing him with a fierceness of a woman who was giving everything of herself into that kiss. His eyes filled with a mirad of colors and then with a strong pull on his body, was yanked down. At the last moment he realized that he as being thrown by some force back into his body. Killian’s eyes shot open as he took a sharp sudden breath; as if he had just come up from a deep dive, filling his lungs full of oxygen. It felt like his life was beginning again, especially with all the pain his body suddenly felt. That unfortunately was still there. Oh well, nothing was perfect, especially for him.

He saw Emma’s face just inches from his; filling his vision. Her eyes were red, filled with tears and face flushed. She had never looked more beautiful to him than in this moment. 

“What….?” he tried to speak, disoriented and not at the same time. He knew what just happened, what brought him back; True Love’s Kiss. His mind tried to wrap around this and failed horribly. The one thing he thought he would never have, had just happened. The gravity of the moment though, seemed wasted on her.

“You stupid pirate! Don’t you EVER do something like that again, or I swear to God I will rewrite the rules of magic and pull you back from wherever you try to go!” she said in a heated whisper, eyes blazing with a determination he had seen only with the ones she truly loved.

Milah was had been right. All that had happened to him; His father leaving, losing his beloved brother, his love for Milah and finally his dark descent into obsession and revenge. It all came to this moment of resurrection and redemption through his True Love; An honest to God Hero’s Journey that had been his to walk.

Oh and how he loved her more than ever in that moment. Emma, his Emma. His beautiful, brilliant, courageous and infuriating Emma. He looked at her with all that and more written in his eyes. He gave her one of his best smiles and couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“As you wish.”

Then he kissed her with all that he felt and more. He was hers forever. He would move the heavens and all the realms to see that her happiness would never run out. And wonders of all wonders (he still couldn’t believe it was happening) she kissed him back with the same intensity.

She grabbed him in a fierce hug and whispered in his ear.

“I do, Killian. I most defiantly do.”


End file.
